Ladies, I've Got Your Backs!
by Lady Serai
Summary: When are the idiots ever going to learn not to mess with the ladies during their time of the month? Don't you worry about a single thing, ladies! Captain Levi will back you up! Image: it was saved to my Pinterest
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies I've Got Your Backs!**

 **Rating T**

 **Warnings:** mentions of monthly periods, language, extra-violent women, and stupid boys, and Levi's out of character kindness.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own SnK or Attack on Titan

 **Edited:** June 19, 2017

* * *

Sasha woke up feeling one of the worst pain she has ever felt. And yes, there was pain worse than hunger pains. The pain she was feeling was coming from her lower abdominal region. Sasha groaned and rolled onto her other side only to come face-to-face with Krista whose eyes reflected the same pain she was feeling.

"You feel it too?" the short and pretty blonde asked.

Sasha nodded her head and let out a groan.

"God," she mumbled. "I hate this so freaking much."

Sasha gritted her teeth as she struggled to sit up. At that moment, Mikasa slowly walked by them with an awkward gait as if she had something in between her legs. Sasha then knew that Krista and her weren't the only ones feeling the pain of the monthly flow creeping up on them. Instead of groaning alone, she had other girls to groan along with.

"Hey Sasha!" Connie shouted from outside the girls' barracks. Sasha closed her eyes and struggled to fight off the wave of sudden violence that she felt she needed to unleash on the person she dubbed her best friend and brother figure.

Connie burst into the barracks yelling, "Sasha! Wanna come and raid—oomph!"

The little idiot went flying out the door and onto the ground, his limbs pointing in directions they probably shouldn't be pointing in.

Sasha slowly walked towards Connie, who was groaning as he untangled his limbs. Not knowing what was slowing walking towards him with murder in mind, Connie sat up and rubbed his head wincing at the pain. Damn, who knew Sasha could be so violent.

"Sheesh! That hurt!" he muttered.

Connie was about to approach Sasha again when he felt an ominous aura coming right behind him. Connie slowly turned around to look up at his best friend who was standing over him cracking her knuckles.

"Get the hell outta here before I fucking kill you," Sasha snarled.

Connie couldn't help it.

He knew he would never be able to live it down if any of the guys found out.

He screamed like a girl running away from the horror that was the girls' barracks crying.

Sasha hmphed as she watched him run. "How dare he come here. He didn't bring me any cookies from the kitchen."

* * *

The boys were in their barracks getting ready for the day when Connie, screaming and crying, sprinted through the door and fell onto his face in the middle of the room shaking like a leaf.

"What happened to you?" Reiner asked slightly bending down to the prone boy. Connie threw his arms around Reiner's legs catching him off guard and shrieked. "I'm fucking scared guys! Sasha scared the shit outta me! She's so scary!"

"There is not a scary bone in that girl's body," Jean interjected. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Connie whipped his head around. "Something is wrong with Sasha! She refused to raid the pantry with me!"

"Good," Jean said. "Now, you idiots won't get into trouble anymore."

"Eren!" Connie wailed. "She kicked me out of the barracks! She threatened to kill me if I ever came to the girls' barracks again! You got to do something!"

"I admit. That does sound like abnormal behavior for Sasha. Maybe, we should all go and check on the girls and see if they need anything," Armin said reasonably.

Eren nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan. Everyone let's go."

Eren turned around and led the way to the girl's barracks not knowing the horrors awaiting them. Eren opened the door to the barracks causing every single girl to glare up at them.

"What do you want?" Sasha asked crossly.

Armin stepped forward, ever the pacifist. "We are here just to see how you girls are doing when we heard that something doesn't seem right. May we join you?"

Sasha stared at them. She shrugged her shoulders and plopped down on the floor on her stomach. "Whatever."

The boys separated and went to talk to one of the girls. Eren decided to check up on Mikasa but saw Jean was already by her side looking at what Mikasa was engaged in.

Eren decided to sit right next to Sasha who was doing absolutely nothing just staring at the floor.

"Hey, Sasha. How are you doing?"

"Horrible."

Eren blinked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Oh." Eren paused. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Get me desserts."

"You know we aren't allowed to do that."

"Then there is nothing you could do."

"It can't be that bad, right?"

Eren realized his mistake too late. Sasha slowly raised her head and glared at him from under her eyelashes.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sasha asked slowly.

Eren swallowed when he realized everyone's eyes were on him. Armin facepalmed and Jean was obviously enjoying himself. That shitty Horse Face...

Knowing he should have lied, Eren continued digging his grave a little deeper. "I said 'It's can't be that bad.'"

Sasha tilted her head to the side. It would have been cute if not the situation was downright horrifying. And the murderous aura coming from the normally happy and eccentric girl.

"It isn't the bad, huh? Tell me Eren: do you know what it's like to not be able to walk? Do you know what it's like to deal with something you don't wanna deal with every single damn month?" By this point, Sasha had grabbed the boy's jackets lapels and yanked him towards her. Connie was not kidding around. Sasha was the scariest woman he had ever seen. Probably even scarier than Mikasa.

"I had enough!" Sasha declared. "Of men acting superior and annoying. Why don't we teach them a lesson?"

Before Eren could protest, he felt a fist smash into his left cheek causing the boy to stumble back. By the time the boys were outside the girls' barracks, every single boy was covered in bruises and were sporting black eyes. Connie and Armin were crumpled into a heap, their limbs pointing in incredibly painful directions.

Eren sat up and stared at the girls' barracks in shock. Where had that come from? He had never seen a woman react that way in his whole entire life. He decided that it would be best if the guys moved their asses away from the girls' barracks before they decide to come out and beat the shit out of them. Better yet, it would be wise to get to the barracks before their supervisors found out about this.

"Would anyone like to tell me what the hell happened here?" the one person Eren had hoped wouldn't show up.

Eren slowly turned to see Captain Levi staring at the slumped over forms of the boys.

"Long version or short version?" asked Eren, stalling as long as he can. Judging by the slight furrowing of Captain Levi's brows, the captain knew exactly what Eren was doing.

"We got our asses whipped," grunted Reiner shoving Jean and Bertholdt off of him.

"Tch. I have eyes Braun. I can see the bruises. I want to know _who_."

"The girls!" wailed Connie. "They are so freaking scary! You gotta fix 'em, Captain!"

Levi raised an eyebrow secretly enjoying what he was hearing. These dumbasses got their asses handed by the female soldiers. He could see Mikasa handing them their asses. But hearing that the other girls participated…he couldn't help but be impressed. He slowly moved his eyes over the group of boys and inwardly smirked at the bruises. Damn, they got their asses beat. This will probably be his favorite incident report he will ever write up.

"Tch. First of all, leave them alone and I will check up on the girls. Second of all, get your ugly asses into the infirmary and tell them what happened. Go."

Not a single boy stayed to argue with Levi. Levi smirked as he watched the boys hobble to the infirmary. Levi turned back around.

'Those fucking idiots. I suppose I can treat the girls for doing such a wonderful job at schooling the boys.'

* * *

A few hours later after getting extra hands to help him in the kitchen, Levi was standing outside the girls' barracks with a few plates full of cookies and cakes. He knocked on the door and without waiting for a response, he allowed himself in.

Levi was met with the irritated glares of Sasha, Mikasa, Krista, and Ymir.

"Good evening, ladies. I've brought you all some treats to enjoy. Consider it my treat to the ladies of the 104th Training Corps."

Sasha narrowed her eyes at the plates Levi was holding. "Is that –"

"For you? Yes, it is. I understand how frustrating the problem you ladies have right now are so I came over here to treat you."

Levi allowed himself to smile at the shocked ladies. Levi had to admit that he is normally an asshole, but when it comes to women and the problems that they face once a month, he was sympathetic. After all, he had been around women like his mother, Isabel, and Petra. He has heard of all of the stories. Sasha seemed to be the one in charge, as she patted the seat right next to her.

"You can join the circle Captain."

Levi smiled as he placed the plates in the middle of the small circle where the girls were lounging on pillows they propped onto the ground. Levi settled himself beside his proffered seat and decided to lay down in the prone position. "I'm charmed."

Sasha snatched a few cakes and munched on them as she flipped through her book. Ymir and Krista were playing cards while Mikasa continued her drawing of whatever she was drawing. Watching Sasha devour the cakes was quite comical. She looked so happy, Levi thought that she might start crying. He reached for the tissues he stuffed in his pocket when he went to grab the cakes the chefs had made for him. He was prepared for anything.

"Thank you so much!" blubbered Sasha who wrapped her arms around Levi's neck surprising him. This wasn't the reaction Levi was expecting. Typically, in Levi fashion, he would have connected the offender's face with the heel of his boot. However, knowing that the situation was very different, Levi decided to slightly smile and gently pat her arm until the girl released him from her hold around his neck.

The other girls started to reach for the cakes once they saw Sasha's reaction. Krista took a bite and her eyes widened.

"Did you make all of these, Captain Levi?" Krista asked in awe.

"I had a few people to help me," Levi admitted. "Is it good?"

The rest of the girls nodded their heads. And reached in to grab for more desserts and treats!

"I'm glad you liked them. How did you feel when you kicked the boys' asses?"

Sasha grinned. "Fantastic."

Krista grinned. "I enjoyed it."

Ymir shrugged. "I got to test out a wooden plank on Bertholdt so it's been a good day. His face is annoying to look at."

Mikasa shrugged. "I prefer cutting flesh."

Levi covered his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. This was some funny shit he was hearing.

"I'm glad to hear that. I will be putting up a notice that will ban the idiots from bothering you ladies with their annoying personalities and stupid superior ways for the whole entire third week of every month. If your cycle changes, please let me know when you would like the boys to leave you alone and I will arrange it. The only way they could see was if they asked for permission to see you. If they piss you off, I will take responsibility for whatever you do to them."

Levi looked around at the women surrounding him. He slightly smirked when he saw the stars in Sasha's and Krista's eyes.

"You are so thoughtful Captain," Sasha said in awe.

Levi slightly smiled. "Ladies. I will always have your backs. After all, women deserve respect. They bring men into the world."

The image of his mother appeared in Levi's mind.

 _All women deserve our respect._

Sasha pushed a plate over to him bringing Levi out of his thoughts.

"Would you like some, Captain?"

Levi smiled. "One would be nice."

Levi enjoyed himself that night as he spent time with the ladies. In fact, for the next six days he would spend a few hours each night hanging out with the ladies. Captain Levi had left such an impression on the ladies, that when there was a poll, asking the new female cadets to the Survey Corps who was their favorite man from the Survey Corps, it was unanimous.

It was Captain Levi.

* * *

 **End Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Please review, follow, and favorite. I found the image on Pinterest.

I think that Levi is very respectable to people he respects. I really think that he would definitely respect the women during their time of month to give them space. I mean, he did have a female soldier on his squad. I do think he would be amused at seeing the boys getting their asses handed to them. I mean, I would have been amused to see that happen as well.

Please let me know what you guys think.

Please don't forget to support my other stories: **Strange Magic, In Love and Lucky, She Will Be Loved, The Demon Fairy Lord, Yes U Can, Part-Time Babysitter, and The Bonds We Share.**

Thank you for reading!

~Lady Serai


	2. Announcement

**Dear Friends and Fans:**

This gives me no pleasure but I'm leaving and will eventually delete my stories once I get my other sites set up.

There are a few reasons why I'm leaving fanfiction.

 **Reason 1**

Critics United members have been abusing their role to report stories that break the rules; however, there comes a point when you cross the line and they have done it repeatedly.

And no one has done a thing to stop their abuse on this site. I have friends on here who are being abused and I'm not okay with it.

 **Reason 2**

Die-hard fans of Fairy Tail have been threatening to kill me. I'm drawing the line there. If you can't be mature, you don't deserve to read my stories.

 **Reason 3**

The JavaScript bug pissed me off. I don't feel safe on this site.

Welp. You got my reasons why I'm leaving and I suggest you guys do the same thing especially if you feel like you are coming under attack.

The only reason I'm going to be on Fanfiction is to read, review, follow, favorite, and beta-read. No more updating and no more publishing stories.

Hopefully, my small group of fans and friends will come and find me on Tumblr and AO3.

I set up Tumblr. You guys can find me at **lady-serai.**

Find me on AO3 at **lady_serai**. I haven't posted any of my stories yet, but I should be able to start on Monday!

~Lady Serai


	3. Announcement 2

Hello, everyone! Here to officially announce that I have uploaded the story onto my Ao3 and Tumblr accounts so go ahead and check me out. Don't know my Tumblr or Ao3 account? Well, that's not a problem go ahead and look at my profile for information.

Since, someone had questioned my decision to leave FF and join Ao3 and Tumblr (while, of course, reminding me that there are trolls everywhere) let me make something very clear to you:

1\. If you are going to question my decisions, but send a review as a guest you are a coward. I would have loved to get to know you personally and have a discussion with you in private. However, you lost that opportunity. So, I decided to do it here.

For those who don't know what said guest sent to me in a review:

 _So that's it? You're going to let these people push you off this site? You're not going to try and fight this? You do realize that these people aren't limited to this site, don't you? They've been popping up everywhere lately. What happens when they join AO3? It will happen if it hasn't already, mark my words. Tumblr is already a lost cause. You can't get away from these people just by moving to a new website. You don't escape bullies by simply running away. You get rid of them by standing up to them._

Here is my response to you:

While you do have excellent points about trolls being on other sites and that you should stand up to bullies, you aren't telling me anything new.

Fanfiction admin has done absolutely nothing for me. Unlike AO3, I can't put up a claim and hope someone will get back to me.

I also don't like ppl questioning my decision. I'm an adult who has boundaries. And people on this site have crossed them repeatedly. If you can't leave a person alone after they asked you to stop and decided that death threats is a better way to do things, then I think it's time to move onto a site that I know is secure and has rules and has ways to PROTECT their users then that's a site I want to be with.

I haven't decided if I'm going to delete my stories on this site. I just won't be publishing or updating because that's MY choice.

As for standing up for myself and for my fellow authors, I have been. Long before I became an author in 2016. I have been on this site, encouraging, praising, reviewing, standing up, following, and favoriting writers and their stories since 2010. But, now I'm getting older and I'm fighting more difficult battles than dealing with immature brats. Instead of telling my haters to back off in a PM and continue on a site that doesn't make me feel safe or secure, I'll go elsewhere and you can find me but I'll be ready with a chapter or another story. I'll keep writing because that's how I stand up to my haters. And I have already found people on both Tumblr and AO3 that I do enjoy writing for.

Believe it.

I'm happy with my decision.


End file.
